


what i'd do for you

by xeternalsunshine



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, sounds in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeternalsunshine/pseuds/xeternalsunshine
Summary: Jane hears a sound outside, Beth decides to call Rio.





	what i'd do for you

**Author's Note:**

> I was drafting a multi-chapter, but this idea wouldn't fit anywhere in it so....I hope you like this

"Mommy I heard a noise" Jane pulled at Beth's pajama pants. She had just gotten to sleep, the long list of chores kept her up past midnight. Everything from baking mini muffins for the mornings PTA meeting to adding additional pages in her binder for book club.

"I'm sure it's the wind honey, do you want to sleep with me?".

Jane nodded climbing into the bed, dubby tucked under her chin. Beth rubbed circles on her back until she dozed off. This wasn't uncommon for Jane, especially since the divorce. They had tried a nightlight at Annie's suggestion, but that somehow made it worse.

With her youngest now asleep, Beth attempted to close her eyes once again. Only for her to hear a loud bang against her bedroom door.

She scanned the room looking for anything that could be used against an intruder. Ruby had a wiffle bat, and even though Stan found it humourous, that would be of great use. Beth had thought to run into the kitchen to grab a knife or a frying pan. She'd seen both in movies, but Jane had rolled over on her left arm.

Beth did the next best thing she could think of, she sent a text to Rio. It was a little past two in the morning, he would kill her but it was a risk she'd be willing to take as long as her kids were safe.

**"Are you up? someone's pounding on my door".**

There was now pure silence outside, she was regretting sending the message. What if the robber got bored and left?, Rio would never let her live it down.

**"Whatchu want me to do?"** the reply almost immediate.

She thought, what did she want him to do?. He lived across town, by the time he got there whoever was outside could already made off with half of their belongings.

**"Come over?"** her finger hovered over the send button replaying the last time he was in her house. She had attempted to quit crime, quit him- but she was fooling herself.

Another bang at the door brought her back to reality. "Mommy, it's the sound again". Jane was now awake, at least she had moved off her arm giving her a fighting chance.

**"All right bout ten minutes".**

She counted down ten, nine, eight minutes, keeping Jane occupied with a whispered game of i spy. The other three kids took after Dean, they either heard nothing or didn't care enough to come to her room.

Rio showed up at the kitchen door, letting himself in as usual and said that it was clear. Beth took a few minutes to carry Jane back to her room.

"Mama aint nothin out there" he walked past a white chair to her room.

"We both heard it Rio, it was like a bang".

"A bang huh?" He stepped closer to her, chest to chest. Beth tried to slow her breathing down, he was intoxicating.

Subconsciously Beth licked her lips, causing his eyes to flicker to her mouth. She wasn't sure how his voice could make everything sound sexual, but it did.

"So I'll leave, you good?".

"W-wait" she grabbed onto his hand and immediately blushed at the memory of him holding hers when they paid him to find the body.

"Stay please".

He pulled off his shirt and finished walking into her room. He didn't want to assume she'd want him in her bed, given the last time he was there they had a fight about her being just work, so he settled for the chair. "Blanket? Pillow?". She nodded.

The rest of the night had been quiet except for a couple concerned texts back from Ruby and Annie. She had also messaged them expecting Rio to leave hers unread.

**"Oh my god are you ok?, do you need Stan to come over?".**

**"Oh shit, do you think it's the drug dealers from last drop?"** Annie had replied, that didn't cross her mind.

Beth had once again yelled at a buyer, looking back she might've used some of Rio's own words _"you think I need you?"_. The buyer didn't like that and Ruby was sure they'd be shot in the back on their way out the door.

She sent a message to their group chat **"I'm fine, Rio came over".**

Beth ignored the follow up of **"oh Rio came over did he?"** Annie had to have a smile on her face when she typed that.

She peeked over to see Rio had his eyes shut, sitting straight up in the chair. He had to be uncomfortable.

"Hey" she touched his shoulder stirring him awake "Rio".

"Hand me the gun, I'll go out".

Beth laughed, that would be his first reaction. The last thing she needed was him having a sore neck threatening to never come over when she asked.

"You'll be more comfortable in the bed" Rio hummed in response, his hands moving to her ass giving a light squeeze.

Beth lightly ran her fingers over his closed eyes, and down his jaw before bringing her lips to his. One kiss turned into three quick ones, but it left a smile on her face.

"Aight I'm goin" he sauntered to the bed keeping Beth's hand in his.

"Thank you for coming over, you know, to stop me from being murdered" the last part might've been a joke, she had no clue what the noise was outside.

"You surprised I'd kill for you?".

She hadn't considered what they would do for each other. This, between them was unfamiliar territory. There was no how to date a gang leader for dummies at the bookstore.

He lifted their joined hands in the air. "Partners yeah?" the sleep still clear in his voice.

"Yeah, partners".

Now that she felt his arm draped across her stomach, breath hitting the back of her neck, Beth knew she would kill for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the comments, kudos & for reading 'just another drop' <3


End file.
